


made somewhat out of your words / and somewhat out of mine

by caramelle



Series: a collaboration [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Roommates, Texting, because the fluff monster within me suddenly refuses to shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelle/pseuds/caramelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <br/>
  <i>wwhy  are bad</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <b>Huh?</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>why divisions skaht kef fly down</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p> <b>I think you’ve reached the point</b><br/><b>where alcohol and autocorrect</b><br/><b>have stopped getting along.</b><br/> </p>
<p>  <b><br/></b><br/><br/> </p>
<p>A series of text screenshots chronicling how Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin went from enemies to friends to roommates to lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	made somewhat out of your words / and somewhat out of mine

**Author's Note:**

> **Bold text: Bellamy or Clarke**   
>  _Italics: Octavia or Raven_

 

 

  
[…] To love another is something  
like prayer and can't be planned, you just fall  
into its arms because your belief undoes your disbelief.

Special person,  
if I were you I'd pay no attention  
to admonitions from me,  
made somewhat out of your words  
and somewhat out of mine.  
A collaboration.

\- Anne Sexton, _Admonitions to a Special Person_

 

 

 

 

 

 

March 23rd, 2013, 0241h

_u talked 2 clarke abt finn????!!!_

**Wth O, it’s 3am**

_shut up it’s 242. when the fuck_

_did u talk to clarke abt finn???_

**I’m SLEEPING.**

_since when do u n clarke talk???!!?_

**Fucking hell**

**I went to your room to borrow a**

**flash drive. She was there, we**

**talked a little bit. Like five minutes.**

**Can I go back to sleep now**

_u talked 2 her tho???_

_she said sth abt how u were right n finn’s an_

_asshole n she deserves 10x better than him_

_i thought u didn’t like her_

_i thought she didn’t like u_

_i thought u guys didn’t like each other_

**SLEEP**

_ugh FINE. what a whiner_

**You guys safely back in your room?**

_yes DAD. got back 10 min ago_

**Drink some water. Night, O**

_u realize i’ve had alcohol b4_

_anyway if anyone’s getting a_

_hangover tmr it’s gonna b clarke_

**Knock if you guys need aspirin.**

_what a responsible RA_

 

* * *

May 4th, 2013, 0302h

 

_hey, clarke. thanks again for tonight. srsly._

**no worries, raven. i meant it when i said**

**i was glad we met up. thanks for calling.**

**you get home okay?**

_yeah, in bed & everything._

_help me say thanks to ur_

_bartender boyfriend too._

**oh, bellamy’s not my boyfriend. just**

**my RA. and my roommate’s brother.**

**haha, it’s a little weird. but no, not boyfriend.**

_oh, whoops haha. but anyway,_

_help me say thanks for the free_

_shots & helping me get a cab_

**i will. good night, raven.**

_u too._

_not to sound totally creepy or anything,_

_but u & bellamy srsly aren’t a thing?_

**you don’t sound creepy. and, no, we’re not.**

**why?**

_does tt mean u wouldn’t mind_

_if i asked him out or smth?_

**no, of course not.**

**though you should probably know that**

**bellamy doesn’t really do serious dating.**

**he’s more into one-night stand kinda deals.**

_tt’s good. better, actually_

_so u rly don’t mind?_

**nope.**

 

* * *

 

September 10th, 2013, 2224h

 

**our new RA’s name is jonathan.**

**O…kay?**

**i know that because we just spent five**

**awkward minutes making extremely**

**awkward conversation after i walked**

**into his room without knocking**

**and saw him in his underwear.**

**Spicy start to the school year.**

**Miss me that much, princess?**

**i prefer the concept of walking in on**

**half-naked RAs whose names i**

**already know, if that’s what you mean.**

**... I don’t think that’s what anyone means.**

* * *

October 25th, 2013, 2337h

 

**is miller gay?**

**Yes.**

**damn.**

**?**

**nothing. he’s pretty cute.**

**Atom’s single, if you’re looking.**

**he’s also interested in your sister.**

**WHAT**

**jeez you really ARE oblivious.**

**pay attention the next time**

**we come visit you at work.**

* * *

 

 

December 4th, 2013, 2008h

 

_bell r u working 2nite_

_bellllllll_

**No you cannot get free drinks.**

_belllllllllllllll_

**NO. Boss is already peeved every**

**time you come in and distract**

**Atom for the rest of the night.**

_FINE we’ll take raven somewhere else_

**Raven?**

_she came up early 4 xmas break_

_i thot gg 2 urs wld at least make_

_the first nite less awks 4 clarke_

**Boss leaves at 9.**

**Don’t show up before that, seriously.**

_yayyyyy ty_

 

* * *

February 19th, 2014, 1711h

 

**when does your lease end?**

**April 1 st. **

**you and miller cool to move**

**in before me and octavia? we**

**wanna wait till after finals.**

**He says yes.**

**okay. tenancy signing’s thursday after next.**

**Got it.**

 

* * *

May 2nd, 2014, 2314h

 

**At least change shows.**

**your sister’s breakup,**

**your sister’s choice.**

**Well then turn the volume down**

**during opening credits.**

**The damn claps are gonna be stuck**

**in my head for the rest of the week.**

**STOP TURNING IT LOUDER**

**sorry. i don’t know, it’s like**

**??**

**it’s like you’re always stuck in second gear.**

**Fucking hell.**

 

* * *

July 4th, 2014, 1644h

 

**your sister wants to know if**

**you can pick up a couple extra**

**six-packs on your way home.**

**The beer I got yesterday isn’t enough?**

**raven and jasper are repeatedly yelling no.**

**Goddammit.**

**How badly does O want the extra beers?**

**do you want to just call her?**

**Fuck no**

**Okay I’ll get them.**

**But I’ll be another 10 minutes**

**she says thanks.**

**while you’re at it, could you**

**pick up another bottle of wine?**

**That for O or you?**

**that a serious question?**

**I’m charging you extra for labor costs.**

**put it on my tab.**

**octavia says if you’re not here in the**

**next fifteen minutes she’s going to**

**let jasper start the bbq without you.**

**IM COMING JESUS**

**Don’t let him touch it please**

**he’s touching it.**

**GODDAMMIT**

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  

October 9th, 2014, 1752h

 

**did you burn miller’s black beanie?**

**Yes.**

**hm.**

**It’s with me. Dropping it off with Raven**

**at the new place before heading to work.**

**Why?**

**he’s here. looking for it.**

**Course he is.**

**Tell him his new roommate has it now.**

**No guarantees for its safety though.**

 

**i don’t think i’ve ever seen miller**

**full-on sprint before today.**

 

**Hahaha**

* * *

 

 

 

November 9th, 2014, 1950h

 

**Pick up, Clarke.**

**Clarke**

**he’s gone.**

**Left the restaurant?**

**at another table. across the restaurant.**

**Answer your damn phone, Clarke**

**you know you can just ask**

**raven where we are, right.**

**WHAT THE FUCK did you call raven for?!**

**You told me to.**

**seriously, bellamy. finn’s table**

**is like thirty feet away. it’s fine.**

**we were planning to leave soon anyway.**

**bellamy?**

**you better not be driving now.**

**fuck’s sakes.**

 

* * *

December 20th, 2014, 0301h

 

**Are you guys still alive?**

**octavia’s phone died.**

**That explains it.**

**Fun night?**

**it’s amazing what information raven reyes**

**is capable of extracting from anyone**

**when aided by her good friend jose cuervo**

**Fun night, then.**

**Gonna crash. Latch the door**

**when you guys get in.**

**lincoln’s way hot**

**??**

**Who’s Lincoln??**

* * *

 

 

 

February 6th, 2015, 1948h

 

**you’re terrible at pretending you’re not**

**fidgeting. please just stop fidgeting.**

**Easy for YOU to say.**

**is it not obvious enough that lincoln is not**

**exactly about to chloroform anyone and hack**

**off their limbs one by one anytime soon?**

**It’ll never be obvious enough.**

**jeez.**

**will you at least quit gritting your**

**teeth so much? octavia’s noticing.**

**THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR**

**you were glaring.**

**not at all subtly.**

**You didn’t have to kick so HARD**

**oh, yeah i didn’t. just wanted to.**

**glare all you want. better me than lincoln.**

 

* * *

May 14th, 2015, 1838h

 

**you haven’t told your brother yet?**

_GOD NO_

_idk how!!! he’s gg 2 flip_

_he just started warming up 2_

_lincoln properly like 2 mths ago_

_i can’t just b like hey bell btw im_

_moving in w him in like 3+ wks_

**okay... might get awkward**

**the day you move out.**

_I KNOW I KNOW I HAVE TO TELL HIM_

_clarkeee =( help =(((_

**just tell him, o. you’re a big**

**girl, he’s gotta learn to deal**

**with that sooner or later.**

**let me know when you’re going to**

**do it.** **i’ll be there if you want me to.**

_YES i do want u 2 b_

_ok, tmr. i’ll tell bell we’re_

_ordering in 4 dinner_

**bellamy will be fine, o. don't worry.**

* * *

 

 

June 11th, 2015, 2012h

 

_babe r u srsly not coming tonight?! pls_

_don’t leave me alone w twiddledee & dum._

**hahaha. isn’t miller there too?**

_he doesn’t count, i LIVE w him._

_JASPER jUST ORDERED THE_

_JUMBO HOT WINGS PLATTER_

_COME OUT NOW_

**looks like it’s another sulk-at-the-tv**

**night for bellamy, so, no. don’t think so.**

**sorry. =(**

_r u fking kidding me_

_how much can a grown ass man pine over_

_his baby sis moving out before it gets creepy_

_tell him to nut up or shut up_

**it’s the first time in 23 years they haven’t**

**lived under the same roof, raven.**

**he’s allowed a good few days of pining.**

**you guys have fun though.**

**say hey to the guys for me.**

**feel free to buzz in with monty/**

**miller awkward flirtation updates.**

_idk if my data plan can handle_

_another 400+ msgs this mth tbh_

_BUT OK_

**atta girl.**

 

* * *

July 29th, 2015, 1933h

 

_babe where r u??_

**can’t make it tonight, sorry.**

**bellamy didn’t tell you guys?**

_UMM he came in sat down & jasper _

_asked where u were & he just grunted _

_some fucking inaudible shit & jasper _

_was just like “wat” & only shut up bcos _

_monty & miller nudged him._

_so now jasper is just grumbling to_

_himself abt moody graduate sch peeps_

_& nobody knows where u r still???_

**polis, on main. dinner with lexa.**

_oh._

**oh?**

_nth_

 

* * *

 

 

August 14th, 2015, 1803h

 

_bell r u coming 2nite_

_bellllllll_

**I already said yes in the group chat, O.**

_k fine, touchy_

_is clarke coming?_

**You realize you have her number, too.**

_im alr texting u. it’s easier_

_is she????_

_fine, can u at least pick up some napkins_

_on ur way in, jasper spilt soda all over ours_

**Done. See you in twenty.**

* * *

 

 

 

August 23rd, 2015, 2208h

 

**hey o, you left your phone**

**charger on our couch.**

_oh shit!!! i’ll come by get it tmr or smth_

_or give it 2 bell? i’ll beg him 2_

_come visit me during lunch tmr_

**just did.**

_ty!! <3_

**no problem.**

**the entire living room reeks of pad thai**

**now, so i’m guessing you guys had fun.**

_HAHA omg sorry!!! crack open a window_

_but yeah it was a gd nite. missed_

_my big bro (don’t tell him i said tt)_

_u too, actually._

**me too as in you missed me?**

**or i missed your brother too?**

_ok no need 2 get smart w me, griffin_

**hahaha. miss you too, o.**

**dinner on thursday?**

_YES pls. text me tmr_

 

* * *

August 27th, 2015, 2302h

 

_thx 4 dinner clarke!_

_hope i didn’t make things awkward,_

_btw. just rly care abt u n bell_

_n honestly i don’t think i know_

_how 2 live in a world where_

_u guys arnt friends_

**you’re welcome, o.**

**bellamy and i are friends. no matter**

**who either of us happens to be dating.**

_ok gd cos raven n i cba 2_

_mom the rest of the gang n_

_miller’s idea of being there 4_

_someone is 2 offer them a beer_

**hahahaha**

**thanks, o. goodnight.**

_< 3 u both. nite!!!_

**love you too.**

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

September 1st, 2015, 1728h

 

**hendrick’s or jack?**

**I’m assuming this is regarding… something?**

**drunk history, season 3, 10.30pm**

**It’s back already?**

**Shit. Got some stuff to get**

**done before class tomorrow.**

**so get it done before 10.30.**

**meanwhile could you just answer**

**me so i don’t spend any more time**

**standing around the store looking like**

**an idiot than i absolutely have to**

**Hendrick’s.**

**Remember the limes.**

**i have SOME class, bellamy**

**You were next in the checkout line**

**when you remembered, weren’t you.**

**remembering the limes is your thing.**

**my thing is remembering when**

**drunk history comes back on air.**

* * *

 

 

 

 

November 20th, 2015

 

2136h

**wwhy are bad**

**Huh?**

**why divisions skaht kef fly down**

**I think you’ve reached the point**

**where alcohol and autocorrect**

**have stopped getting along.**

**you’re the kid est and best persons**

**Where are you?**

**j think uob are amazin**

**Name of the bar you’re in, princess.**

**???**

**Clarke?**

2138h

**Raven, are you with Clarke?**

_yeahhh she’s kinda smashed_

**Which bar are you guys at?**

_Outpost, on 2nd_

**Stay there, I’m on the way.**

**What the hell happened?**

_everything was fine_

_up til abt an hour ago_

_when lexa walked in_

**Be there in 15.**

* * *

November 21st, 2015, 0924h

**weren’t you on a date yesterday?**

**Morning, princess. Bagels or croissants?**

**you bailed on your date to pick us up?**

**Bagels, then.**

**It’s fine, she understood.**

**shit, no it’s not. tell gina i’m so sorry.**

**third date too, wasn’t it? fuck.**

**Don’t worry about it.**

**sorry.**

**but thanks, bellamy.**

**More aspirin in the bathroom if you need it.**

**Home in five.**

 

* * *

 

January 1st, 2016, 0413h

 

**You coming back or crashing at O’s?**

**you’re home??**

**Yeah. Do I latch the door or leave it?**

**leave it. we’re trying to help**

**monty get jasper into a cab.**

**i thought you’d be at gina’s tonight?**

**Didn’t happen.**

**Probably not happening**

**ever again, actually.**

**… you broke up??**

**shit. you guys seemed fine**

**when you left earlier.**

**are you okay?**

**Yeah.**

**Fine. She is too, I think.**

**she said she’s okay?**

**She said it would be better if**

**we weren’t together anymore.**

**Still friends, though. All good.**

**… fuck.**

**we got any jack left?**

**Nearly half.**

**pour us a couple. home in ten.**

**Way ahead of you.**

 

 

* * *

January 6th, 2016, 1717h

 

**we have no beer.**

**There’s still wine. And maybe**

**a quarter of the Hendrick’s.**

**we need beer, bellamy.**

**How are wine and Hendrick’s not acceptable?**

**always sunny, season 11, 10pm.**

**I’ll get a six-pack on my way home.**

* * *

 

 

January 27th, 2016, 1140h

 

_soooooo?_

**Does this pertain to anything at all, O?**

_SOOOO what’s the plan friday??_

**What’s Friday?**

_… u’re kidding, right_

**?**

_gina’s bday??!?!?!_

_or is she 1 of those ppl who_

_puts fake bdays on their fb_

**No, she’s not.**

**Also, nothing is happening Friday.**

**We’re not dating anymore.**

_?!???!??_

 

_WHAT_

**Since New Year’s Eve. We talked**

**it over after leaving your party.**

**But thanks for the reminder, I’ll**

**be sure to text her happy birthday.**

_dinner 2nite_

_don’t act like u’re busy_

_all u n clarke do on wednesdays is stay_

_in n wait 4 it’s always sunny 2 come on_

_c u @ 7_

_ORDER PIZZA_

* * *

 

January 27th, 2016, 2244h

 

_New group created: **UM WTF?!?**_

Octavia:

_hands up everyone who knew_

_abt bell n gina breaking up?!?!_

Raven:

_what??? no????_

Raven:

_not miller either!! (he’s too fking_

_lazy to reach for his phone)_

Monty:

_Not me :/ when did that happen?_

Jasper:

_NO MORE GINA???!?!??_

_NOOOOOOOOOOOO WAT HAPPND??!??_

Lincoln:

_Octavia, I hope you’re not still at_

_your brother’s? It’s getting late._

Octavia:

_HOME IN 5 LOVE U_

Maya:

_Umm is it weird if I say I knew?_

Maya:

_I mean I’ve only known you guys for like_

_a month so I guess yes it is weird haha_

Maya:

_But yeah I knew!!_

Octavia:

_???????!?!?!??_

Raven:

_how??_

Maya:

_Clarke mentioned it a couple_

_weeks ago? We were at work!_

Maya:

_I kind of thought everyone knew! Nobody was_

_talking about it or anything so I didn’t wanna_

_bring it up either in case it was awkward :\_

Monty:

_Speaking of, why isn’t_

_Clarke in this convo??_

Octavia:

_bcoz apparently bell told her the_

_day they broke up n no one else?_

Octavia:

_n apparently he didn’t inform anyone else_

_bcoz he legit thought we all “figured it out”??_

_like since gina wasn’t ard anymore or wtv?_

Jasper:

_OOOOOOOOOOOHHHH_

Miller:

[Forwarded Message]

[From: **Bellamy** ]

_Tell O to stop gossiping about me and Gina with_

_everyone. We’re seriously cool with each other._

Miller:

[Forwarded Message]

[From: **Bellamy** ]

_Also, Clarke says it’s not nice to talk about_

_me behind my back and asks how come_

_she wasn’t invited to the group chat._

Raven:

_sure, NOW u pick up ur phone._

 

* * *

 

February 5th, 2016, 2114h

 

**i think your sister thinks we’re dating?**

**Huh?**

**she’s been doing a progressively terrible**

**job hinting at it the last two plus hours.**

**i’m pretty sure we’re only getting**

**drinks now because she thinks**

**alcohol will get me to confess?**

**Confess WHAT?**

**honestly not sure.**

**don’t know what she thinks**

**vodka will do that pasta and lava**

**cake haven’t already done, tbh.**

**Hahaha. Go easy on the drinks, princess.**

**I’m on closing shift tonight, home late.**

**i know where our apartment is,**

**bellamy. with or without alcohol.**

**she’s back from the bathroom. see you later.**

**Don’t let her order tequila.**

**… too late.**

 

* * *

 

 

February 6th, 2016, 1046h

 

_well?????_

_nth. NOT A GODDAMN THING_

_did you get the jose??_

_YES i got the fkin jose_

_i think tt only works when u do it_

_or maybe clarke is just better_

_at holding her liquor than u_

_than ANYONE_

_srsly tho, i had 1 drink fr every 2 she had_

_shes not HUMAN_

_… or maybe there just really isn’t_

_anything gg on between her & ur bro._

_HAHAHAH jk. k we’ll try again next wk_

 

* * *

 

February 11th, 2016, 1310h

 

**please tell me your prof’s**

**thing on saturday is still on.**

**Yeah it is. Something come up?**

**thank god.**

**your sister wants to have dinner again.**

**with raven this time.**

**Hahahahaha**

**keep that up and you’re going to**

**that mixer alone on saturday.**

**Like you’d free up the night for**

**them to tequila you into submission.**

**goddammit.**

* * *

 

 

 

February 14th, 2016, 1519h

 

**don’t forget the doritos.**

**and the ben &jerry’s. **

**… maybe some bananas**

**or apples or some shit.**

**How about next time, you come**

**in and I’ll wait in the car.**

**haaa as if you’d be cool to let**

**me pick the flavors for once.**

**also thin mints if they have them.**

**Yes princess, I got your thin mints.**

**hurry up. the desolation of**

**smaug waits for no man.**

**Even Smaug doesn’t get to jump queues**

 

* * *

February 16th, 2016, 2018h

 

Hey Bellamy, just uploaded our

section. Sorry for the lateness, Tina

took forever with editing, lol

**No worries, Mike. Will let you guys know**

**when I’ve uploaded mine. Thanks.**

Sure ok

 

Btw, this is totally random lol but

is your friend Clarke still single?

**From when you met her Saturday? Yeah.**

You think I could get her no? (: lolll

 

Heyy so Clarke’s number? (:

**Sorry, just saw this.**

**I’m actually working now.**

**Get back to you later**

Yeah sure no probs man!

 

* * *

 

February 18th, 2016, 1535h

 

**your friend mike just requested**

**to follow me on instagram.**

**You accepted?**

**i thought it’d be rude not to.**

**he messaged me too. did he ask**

**you for my number two days ago?**

**Oh, yeah. I was at work.**

**Didn’t manage to reply.**

**Also I didn’t really want to.**

**he says “lol” way too much.**

**i’ve seen it so many times in the**

**last ten minutes that it just looks**

**aggressively weird now. “lol”.**

**have you ever realized how the word looks**

**like a drowning person waving for help?**

**Hahaha**

 

* * *

 

 

March 4th, 2016, 1752h

**have i mentioned what a**

**stellar job murphy seems to**

**be doing with training emori?**

**Is this going somewhere?**

**in my humble opinion, they’re**

**now totally capable of handling a**

**friday night crowd on their own.**

**You realize Murphy is 100% incapable**

**of taking his eyes off her whenever**

**she’s in the same room, right?**

**Like it wasn’t hard enough to have a**

**normal conversation with him before that.**

**He was just starting to get into**

**the whole eye contact thing, too.**

**in my humble opinion, they’re practically**

**almost ready to be capable of handling**

**a friday night crowd on their own.**

**What’s happening.**

**your sister is trying to set me up.**

**?**

**LOOK AT THE GROUP CHAT.**

**Lincoln’s co-worker Niylah is**

**joining you guys for drinks?**

**PLUS the immediate “clarke**

**you’re def coming right” query.**

**fifty bucks says it’s a setup.**

**No bet, princess.**

**Even if I wasn’t working,**

**how would that help?**

**you’re kidding, right.**

**you’re literally the only one willing**

**to be halfway helpful anymore.**

**You have Reyes.**

**raven’s two smirks away from**

**becoming just as bad as o.**

**ughhhhhhdsajdsjaksancnsijd**

**Would it help if I get lots of drink orders**

**wrong tonight and repeatedly visit your**

**table to see if you guys want the free alcohol.**

**you are the best person.**

**I really am.**

**You home?**

**yes. leaving for the**

**bar in about an hour.**

**Bring my phone charger?**

**i would bring you a million chargers.**

**Just the one will do.**

**See you in a bit.**

 

* * *

March 15th, 2016, 2040h

 

_what the fuck bell_

_are u n clarke together or not_

_ur both being fucking weird n_

_skittish n it’s confusing as shit_

**I really miss the good old times when**

**people were still in the habit of starting**

**conversations in ways that provided**

**some measure of contextual information.**

_the fuck r u talking abt_

**Nothing. What’s up now?**

_i just told clarke abt this girl_

_i was planning to set u up w_

_n she was just like_

_“hmm nah don’t think he’d b interested”_

_literally all i said was the girl’s name!!!!!!_

**What’s her name?**

_diane_

**Yeah, not interested.**

_1 of u better spill soon coz this mutual_

_cockblocking thing is not cute at all_

**Zero cocks have been blocked here.**

**Unless there’s something you’re**

**not telling me about Diane.**

_gdi_

 

 

* * *

March 20th 2016, 1941h

 

**ARE YOU RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS.**

_[1 image attached]_

**That depends. Do you love it?**

**get home the second your**

**shift is over and find out.**

 

 

* * *

March 21st, 2016, 0852h

 

_wtf raven there better b a gd reason_

_4 all those 2am missed calls n texts_

_we cant all survive on powershakes_

_n coffee some of us need our SLEEP_

_how about ur bro & clarke _

_getting it on last night_

_WHAT_

_clarke butt dialed me_

_at least i hope it was a butt dial_

_!!!!!!!!!!_

_WHATTTT_

_they were real fking LOUD about it too, jeez_

_WHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT_

 

* * *

 

March 22nd, 2016, 2107h

 

**She still at it?**

**your sister has just resumed**

**normal breathing patterns.**

**Jesus Christ. As if spending all of last**

**night chewing me out wasn’t enough.**

**to be fair, she also spent twenty**

**minutes or so going on about**

**how sweet it was of you to build**

**me a custom easel from scratch.**

**another five on how she was going to**

**kill lincoln for keeping it from her.**

**apparently when he asked her not to**

**open the closet door she actually listened.**

**At least she listens to SOMEONE.**

**Tell her to wrap it up. I**

**want to see my girlfriend.**

**such confidence. you tell her then.**

**holy shit you really did tell her hahahaha**

**Get home now.**

**hahaha alright alright. fifteen minutes.**

**Be safe. Love you.**

**love you too.**

**Author's Note:**

> the only alternative title i managed to come up with this was 'TEQUILA MOCKINGBIRD'. unfortunately, even i couldn't bring myself to give that gem the time of day.
> 
> kudos/comments always welcome! i would absolutely love to know what you thought =) =) OR you could always send some jack or hendrick's my way.


End file.
